With You
by Blackbird1313
Summary: She thinks of him as the best friend she's ever had. He thinks of her as his other half. What can a snowy day in Haven uncover in both of them? Has OCs- Don't like, Don't read.
1. Essaji

_**A/N: **_**HI! I'm finally posting one of my dual stories! Same scene- different perspectives. :) Another phone-ficlet! :) Don't y'just love these? *shot* Anyway, here we go! *dog arrives with a Bud Lite***

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the Bud Lite commercial mentioned above or Jak and Daxter. I do own Essaji!**

**-(Essaji's POV)-**

His cheeks were flushed with color as we sat outside the bar. Everyone else had gone in to escape the cold, whereas Seere and I decided to stay outside and enjoy some alone time. It was rare that he and I were able to have a normal conversation without my 'brother', who is also See's boss, interrupting us or his little brother clinging to me or following us around. This snow day allowed me to_ finally _be a kid again. It made me think about my estranged father and where he might be now. I mean, I haven't seen my old man since I was _five_ for Mar's sake! For all my family here, in Kras and I know, Daddy could be dead.

I sighed softly, then chuckled as the memory of the day I learned how to skate surfaced in my mind. It was exactly how my 'brother' was today. My brother fell on his ass a couple times before realizing that maybe ice-skating wasn't for him and better left to the "professionals." It's really odd how he's in-charge of a second branch in the Underground when he gives up so damn _easily_.

A warm hand suddenly wrapped around mine.

I turned, and saw Seere's hand holding mine. His cheeks seemed more flushed somehow, if it was even possible.

"Y-you're kinda c-cold," He said, " And your lips look k-kinda blue. Wanna head inside? Warm up a l-little?"

I grinned softly, feeling my cheeks flush.

"Are you sure it's not _you_ that's cold," I giggled, "and that you just don't want to go inside alone?"

A small look of surprise appeared on his face, "Wha... No! I-I mean, well... it's just that I don't want you getting sick and, uh, well..."

I laughed warmly at his behavior. Seere was usually a calm and collected person, and now he just seems... jittery.

"You know what?" I said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It _is _cold out, See. We should go inside."

Seere looked at me, a slight look of relief on his face, and grinned.

"I'm glad you agree." He said, gesturing to the door, "Ladies first."

**-(Approaching A/N)-**

_**A/N:**_** Well, what do you think? Do you like Saji's perspective of the day? REVIEW!**


	2. Seere

**With You**

_**A Jak and Daxter fic**_

_**A/N: **_**HI! Here's See's take on the snow day that hit Haven**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Jak and Daxter.**

**-(Seere's POV)-**

Her blue eyes shined under the night sky. We were trying to enjoy the most of not only the snow, but of our time alone. Granted, we had skated together during the day, but it was a small chance of each day we had together to spend alone. Without her brother interrupting us. Or even my brother coming to her. Don't get me wrong- I love that kid!- but he just a little, I dunno, clingy.

But, being the little trooper that he is, Mar even tried skating, causing Essaji to share one of her rare, _real_ smiles- not one of the fake or homicidal ones she usually shows. It caused my heart to flutter seeing her so happy. It was almost like we were kids again, running around and causing mischief.

Ijasse tried skating too, but gave up after falling on his ass a couple times. My _six year old brother_ has more determination than Ij, which makes me wonder why he's 3rd-in-command and not Essaji. I mean, Saji's got what it takes to be a leader- she's smart, she's strong, and she knows when it's _really _time to give up. Ijasse gives up almost as soon as he can, not even trying to solve whatever problem there is. But, Essaji will run into the problem head-on and try as many things as she can to solve the problem.

But, anyway, today and its snow gave the Underground members some time to relax and let go. Many of our 'people' were excited to hear that there would be no suicide missions of any sort today. Some were actually eager to get out in the snow. I heard from Daxter that there was a snowball fight in the bazaar that was started by Tess and her brother, and an ice-sculpture contest in the slums, surprisingly held by Torn. It's no wonder though- Acherons seem to have a certain eye for things like art and music.

It would've been fun to take part in both of those, but I was more than content spending time with Essaji. Precursors, how I love her and her features. I mean, on the outside she's absolutely beautiful, but that's not why I love her. It's her personality that drags me in every time I see her or think about her. I knew that she was my one true love, or "zing" as my mom called it, ever since we were _three_. Yeah, I haven't loved anyone but her for _twelve years_. And she still is completely unaware of my feelings.

I sighed softly, and noticed Essaji's lips had turned a soft shade of blue. Her cheeks were a warm shade of rose.

I gently clasped her hand.

"Y-you're kinda c-cold," I said, " And your lips look k-kinda blue. Wanna head inside? Warm up a l-little?"

She grinned softly, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Are you sure it's not _you_ that's cold," Essaji giggled, "and that you just don't want to go inside alone?"

He statement caught me by surprise, "Wha... No! I-I mean, well... it's just that I don't want you getting sick and, uh, well..."

I started to mentally kick myself in the ass. Why couldn't I just tell her how I felt?! Why did it have to be so difficult?!

I heard her laugh warmly somewhere outside of my mind.

"You know what?" Essaji said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "It _is _cold out, See. We should go inside."

I looked at her and grinned.

"I'm glad you agree." I said, gesturing to the door, "Ladies first."

**-(A/N)-**

_**A/N: **_**Hi! A sweet "love" ficlet. :) You know the drill!**


End file.
